


Happiness Is...

by flickawhip



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Bennett spend a night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is...

The steady, quiet creep of sunlight through the curtains woke Bennet. She was still curled safely up in Caroline's arms. They had escaped the dangers of rescuing people from the Dollhouse. She still wasn't sure how, but now, curled beside Caroline, she didn't much care. Bennet had been hurt in the escape and yet, when Caroline had brought her home, tended to her arm and shown how much she cared...Well, Bennet had been sure she would heal. It had been when Caroline was helping her change her clothing so that she could sleep that they had found themselves drawn together. Caroline had tucked her hair out of her eyes. Bennet had sighed, nestling closer, allowing Caroline to kiss her, to take the lead in their love-making. 

The warmth of Caroline's arms had been more than enough for her that night, and, now, in the light of morning, she found that all she really minded was how peaceful Caroline looked. She had always wanted to be closer to Caroline, since the moment Caroline had rescued her on the first day they met. Caroline had been the one who had wanted her to dye her hair, she had been the one to help her grow. Caroline had always been the reason Bennet took risks, and now, even hurt, it was clear that Caroline wanted her. Caroline had been tender with her and had clearly cared that she was hurt.


End file.
